


Not GTA

by IBunfinished (JoshProfen)



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshProfen/pseuds/IBunfinished
Summary: Meatwad shows Ignignokt and Err how to use a console controller.





	Not GTA

Ignignokt and Err are once again terrorizing the Aqua Force, or at least, that's what they claim. They're actually crowded around Meatwad as he shows them how to use a playstation controller. "And this button, this little cross, let's you talk to the people in the game." 

"Do they talk back?" Ig asks, genuinely interested in Meatwad's explanation. Meatwad grins. "Yay! And they'll shake your hand and everything!" 

Ig hums. "I don't think I'll ever use that button then." 

"We don't care what they have to say!" Err pipes up. "We just want their money!" 

"And their drugs." Ig adds. 

"Oh yah," Meatwad smirks. "You can do that too! You can even hook up with strippers in this game!" 

"Show us." Ig demands. Err jumps up. "Yah, show us how to steal their wallets!"

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything: I know GTA is an X-box game - that's the joke!


End file.
